


Liquid State

by undecidedmushidesu



Category: Nightmare (Band), SuG (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Spain, Tokyo (City)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undecidedmushidesu/pseuds/undecidedmushidesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salir de tu país para ir a trabajar a otro nunca es fácil, pero más difícil es si el país al que te mudas es Japón. No sabes demasiado del idioma, no conoces a nadie, y para colmo a quien le das clases de inglés no sabe hablar otro que no sea el japonés. Tu familia está lejos, la mayoría de tus amigos creen que estás loca, y tú te escondes en una “coraza llena de la confianza y el optimismo que el verdadero tú no tiene”.<br/>A Andrea, o Akiko como allí la llaman, eso es lo que le está ocurriendo. Además, a todo esto hay que añadir la presencia de Yuu Shiroyama, un chico que está enamorado de ella. Andrea cree que él, en realidad, lo está de la “nueva Andrea”… Andrea y Shiroyama hacen un pacto, saldrán durante unos meses, hasta que el japonés se vuelva a quedar prendado de ella o acabe odiándola.<br/>“Help me to survive (push me until I fall).”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jun Chiba

**Author's Note:**

> La historia transcurre en un universo paralelo en el que ninguno de los hombres japoneses que aquí menciono están en ninguna de sus bandas del mundo real, Nightmare, the GazettE y SuG existen en este universo paralelo pero con integrantes diferentes (una de mis paranoias, tho).
> 
> Decir que, ahora es un poco sentimientos y sentimientos y… sentimientos, pero dentro de unos cuantos capítulos comenzará el sexo explícito y esas cosas, así que convendría que menores de edad no leyeran esta historia, ahora si alguno quiere, es su responsabilidad. Cuando lleguen esos momentos lo pondré en las etiquetas de la historia.
> 
> Y por último añadir que me alimento de comentarios de todo tipo.

**Capítulo**

**I**

**Jun Chiba**

_Far away from the memories of the people who care if I live or die –Starlight (Muse)_

Acabar la carrera fue todo un logro para mí. El porqué era fácil, siempre me aburría de todo lo que había empezado y al final lo dejaba sin terminar. Aquello no me resultó tedioso por una simple razón, además de ser apática también soy muy cabezota y orgullosa. Cuando mi padre y mi hermano bromeaban con que nunca iba a poder acabarla me dije a mí misma que se iban a tragar sus intentos de piques como fuese. Y así es como he llegado al día de hoy, treinta de mayo.

Después de unos meses trabajando como profesora sustituta en uno de los colegios del lugar donde vivía, recibí la llamada de un amigo que me había conseguido un trabajo mejor del que tenía, la única pega consistía en que me lo encontró fuera del país. Mi amigo me dijo que, un amigo de un amigo tenía un amigo que conocía a alguien cuyo amigo necesitaba clases de inglés, y que él a la vez buscaba a alguien a quien no le importase impartirle esas clases.

Antes de decirle mi respuesta le pregunté cuál era aquel país al que quería llevarme, aunque la verdad fue una pregunta un poco estúpida pues Takuya, el nombre de mi amigo, era originario de la ciudad japonesa de Kioto.

Claramente Japón fue su respuesta.

Le dije que ya le llamaría mientras en mi interior ya sabía que iba a terminar aceptando esa oferta de trabajo. Aunque siempre estaba el miedo de que acabase cansándome de dar clases de inglés a ese hombre misterioso y decidiera volver a mi país de origen.

Así que aquí estoy, en el aeropuerto de Tokio, sin idea de qué hacer mientras espero a que mi amigo de Kioto venga a buscarme. Observo a la gente a mi alrededor y la gente a mi alrededor me observa a mí.

Las personas en Japón no suele mirar mucho a los que están cerca de ellas, pero cuando se trata de un forastero la cosa cambia. Aunque lo cierto es que mis ojos se asemejan un poco, no del todo, a los de los japoneses. Un tipo me saluda con la cabeza al ver que me he quedado mirándole. Le correspondo con una sonrisa. Me acabo de sorprender a mí misma, pues yo no suelo obsequiar tan fácilmente a nadie con una de ellas.

Me canso de esperar y voy a buscar una máquina expendedora, de esas que suelen estar en todas partes, necesito refrescarme un poco.

Cuando encuentro una miro los letreros sin entender demasiado. No sabía dónde me estaba metiendo el día en el que le dije a mi amigo que sí a su oferta de trabajo. Una chica se acerca a donde estoy yo, me pregunta algo en japonés y acto seguido me sonríe. Saca dinero de su cartera y pulsa uno de los botones de la máquina. Una bebida sale de ella. La japonesa vuelve a sonreírme y me tiende la botella que ha elegido, yo la cojo, algo anonadada ante aquel acto. _For you_ , es lo que consigo entenderle a continuación, y me invita a que beba.

- _Domo arigato_ –contesto. Ella asiente, me hace un saludo y se marcha.

Me llevo la bebida a los labios, y sin una pizca de miedo pego un sorbo. Está frío y sabe algo dulce, no sé lo que es pero es agradable así que continuo bebiendo.

Vuelvo a salir al exterior. Sigo sin ver a Takuya por ninguna parte. No me desespero, imagino que el tráfico le está dificultando el llegar a la hora que dijo que iba a venir a por mí.

Tarda un cuarto de hora, más o menos, en hacer acto de presencia saliendo de un taxi y llamando mi nombre.

Le sonrío en mi segunda sonrisa no forzada del día. Me da un abrazo y yo se lo devuelvo.

-Siento mucho la tardanza, Andrea, pero ya sabes, entre el tráfico y una cosa y otra –se disculpa. Yo niego con la cabeza quitándole importancia al asunto, no la merece-. Sé que estarás cansada, más el _jet-lag_ y todo eso pero ¿qué te parece si te presento a tu alumno?

-Es genial, además no estoy, ahora mismo, por quedarme en casa tan pronto y, además, será mejor saber cómo llegar al sitio donde trabajo.

-No te preocupes, el chico y tú vivís en el mismo sitio, en Harajuku, así que no creo que te pierdas.

Me deja entrar mientras él pone mi equipaje en el maletero del taxi.

Minutos después el taxi comienza su marcha.

Observo la ciudad pasar delante de mis ojos a una velocidad constante, no reconozco las calles, y en menos de dos minutos ya me he perdido en la inmensidad de la ciudad y de las personas. Mi amigo me habla desde el asiento de delante pero yo no le atiendo, estoy demasiado ocupada manteniendo mi boca abierta mientras recorremos Tokio. A Takuya se le conoce por su paciencia, así que me lo repite de nuevo, esta vez yo le escucho.

-Espero que tu japonés haya mejorado, aunque solo sea un poco.

-Lo ha hecho, pero tampoco pienses que sepa hablar muy bien y con rapidez. De hecho, soy un poco lenta encontrando las palabras adecuadas –contesto con cara de culpabilidad-. ¿Por?

-Jun Chiba, al chico al que le das clase, no sabe nada de inglés. Vais a tener que arreglárosla a lo indio, al menos al principio.

-Lo que ocurre es que hace mucho que no practico, ya que nosotros últimamente solo nos comunicamos en español, así que en cuanto me acostumbre, todo arreglado.

El resto del camino estuvimos en silencio. A medida que nuestro destino se acerca mis nervios se hacen cada vez más notables. Mi estómago se contrae y comienza a dolerme. No lo muestro en mi exterior. No soy la típica persona que demuestra por fuera lo que verdaderamente siente interiormente. Solo mi madre es la única que consigue ver lo que se me pasa por la cabeza en todo momento. Parafraseando a los guionistas de _Supernatural_ : “ _we have a more profound bond.”_

Harajuku aparece delante de nosotros poco a poco. El taxi para unos segundos después. Takuya le dice algo al conductor, le paga su viaje así como el mío y saca mi maleta mientras yo estoy embobada a causa de lo que hay a mi alrededor. El piso donde viviré a partir de ahora está a solo dos minutos de donde nos hemos bajado del taxi.

Mi amigo me conduce hacia las escaleras y al llegar al cuarto piso se para delante de una de las puertas. Saca una llave del bolsillo de su pantalón izquierdo y entramos en el apartamento.

El lugar es pequeño, la cocina está situada al lado de la entrada. Un mini baño a la derecha de esta, y un váter a continuación. La habitación-salón es el cuarto más grande de todos, pero no me importa demasiado, he vivido en residencias de estudiantes con menos que esto. Una puerta con ventana, por donde entra la luz que baña la estancia, da a la pequeña terraza donde se puede ver que hay un pequeño tendedero.

Después de observar todo con detenimiento dejo mi maleta apoyada en el suelo de madera y miro a mi acompañante, él sonríe de medio lado.

-Esto es –me dice como disculpándose ante lo pequeño de mi lugar de residencia en Japón.

-Suficiente.

-Sé que no es mucho, pero…

-No te preocupes, en serio, es más de lo que imaginé. ¿La lavadora está abajo, verdad? –pregunto, aunque ya sé la respuesta.

-Como siempre. ¿Recoges la maleta luego y bajamos a ver a Jun-chan?

-Bien me parece.

Salimos del apartamento. El de Jun Chiba está solo un piso más abajo, yo vivo justo encima de él.

Llamamos a la puerta, se oyen unos ruidos dentro y segundos después el que seguramente es el chico al que le voy a enseñar inglés aparece ante Takuya y yo. Chiba es un hombre pequeñito, debe no medir mucho más de metro y medio. Por su altura y la forma de su cara aparenta tener pocos años más que yo, aunque luego descubro que tiene casi treinta y cinco. Su pelo es de un extraño color castaño, lejos del habitual negro de los japoneses, lo lleva cortado de una forma peculiar, pero le queda bien de ese modo. Unas gafas de pasta negras decoran su cara redonda. Le dice algo a mi compañero que no entiendo hasta pasado un rato. “ _Dare da?_ ”, lo que ha dicho, o más bien preguntado, significa “¿quién es?”.

- _Kimi wa “Andorea”_ –contesta Takuya, lo que me da una pista para entender la pregunta anterior.

Como mi nombre parece difícil para el japonés pronunciarlo bien decidimos que puede llamarme Akiko.

Alguien grita desde el interior de la casa, y nuestro anfitrión nos invita a entrar.

Nos quitamos los zapatos dejándolos en la entrada.

El que había gritado antes resulta ser uno de los amigos en común de Takuya y Jun, llamado Mitsuo Ikari. Este es poco más alto que el anterior pero más bajo que yo. Su pelo negro y lo tiene cortado de forma parecida al otro chico que acabo de conocer. Al igual que el otro lleva gafas negras de pasta. Según lo que puedo averiguar más tarde Hitsugi adora viajar a España y por ello es que sabe un poco de mi idioma. Acaba siendo el único, _(a parte de Shiroyama)_ , que me llama por mi verdadero nombre y no por Akiko.

Estamos algo así como una hora hablando en la habitación-salón y luego decidimos bajar al barrio así yo puedo visitar un poco de la ciudad.

Harajuku siempre ha sido uno de mis barrios favoritos de Tokio, quitando el hecho de que nunca pude visitar la ciudad anteriormente, así como Shibuya. Mires por donde mires ves tiendas dedicadas al anime y al manga, y cosplayers te rodean por todas partes. Si el paraíso existe, el mío tiene que ser como Harajuku.

Kuroganes, Yunos, Kiritos, personajes de Vocaloid, Armins… Chicas vestidas de lolitas y estudiantes de preparatoria llenan el lugar.

No puedo evitarlo y acabo entrando en varias tiendas, compro unas figuritas así como tres tomos manga en japonés, por supuesto.

Cuando se hace de noche vamos a comer ramen. Jun repitió dos veces y yo me pregunté dónde era que se metía todo aquello sin explotar.

A eso de las nueve de la noche nos separamos. Mitsuo coge el metro hacia su casa. Los tres restantes esperamos a que llegue el taxi que Takuya ha pedido después de negarse varias veces a quedarse a dormir, me asegura que nos vamos a ver pronto y el vehículo desaparece entre el tráfico.

Jun comienza a andar hacia nuestro edificio y yo le sigo.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada en todo el camino de vuelta. Cuando llegamos al piso de él, me invita a entrar.

Mientras yo espero en el salón mi nuevo amigo hace té. Me da una taza y yo hago un gesto de reverencia con la cabeza dándole las gracias. Es él el que rompe el hielo antes de que a mí se me ocurra primero.

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a Hikari-san? –pregunta refiriéndose a Takuya.

-Hace tres años o así –contesto después de pensar un poco las palabras correspondientes en japonés-. Yo estaba aprendiendo el idioma, y él se presentó voluntario a enseñarme un poco. Todo lo que sé es gracias a Takuya.

-Yo te puedo ayudar un poco más, si quieres. Tú me das inglés y yo a ti japonés… -dice al principio para sí mismo y luego levanta la voz.

-Oh, ¿harías eso? La verdad es que me gustaría, porque como ves me trabo un poco al intentar hablar.

-Trato hecho, entonces –sonríe y bebe té. Yo recuerdo que el mío descansa en la mesa que tengo delante.

Cuando me voy a dormir son las tres de la madrugada; hemos estado hablando, riendo y haciendo el idiota durante mucho rato. Me he dado cuenta de que echaba de menos pasarlo así. Me alegra haber encontrado un trabajo como este y un “estudiante” igual que Jun.

Nada más llegar a mi apartamento mi móvil comienza a sonar. Es mi madre que, al no estar acostumbrada a la diferencia horaria entre España y Japón, ha esperado a que sea por la tarde en casa para informarse cómo me ha ido en mi primer día.

-Mamá, son las tres de la mañana, estaba a punto de irme a dormir –digo nada más contestar al teléfono.

Ella se disculpa inmediatamente cuando se da cuenta de su pequeño error.

-Te llamo mañana por el mediodía mejor. El viaje bien, ¿no? ¿Y qué tal Takuya?

-Bien, mamá, todo bien, no te preocupes. He hasta conocido al chico al que le doy clase, es buena persona, así que todo genial. Hasta mañana.

Tiro el móvil encima de la cama sin mirar tan siquiera donde es que ha caído. Dirijo mi mirada hacia mi maleta sin deshacer que me devuelve la mirada desafiante. Hago un bufido. Decido darme la vuelta dándole la espalda, me quito los vaqueros y me tumbo en la cama sin correr las sábanas. El calor de Tokio es insoportable y eso que estamos en marzo.

Cierro los ojos y, aunque pienso que no voy a poder dormirme tan fácilmente como me gustaría, el cansancio puede conmigo y acabo quedándome como un tronco.

 

A pesar de todo, cuando me despierto en mitad de la noche me da la sensación de no haber dormido lo suficiente, busco a tientas mi móvil entre las sábanas de mi cama y lo acabo encontrando pegado a la pared, miro la hora, solo he dormido una media hora larga. El _jet lag_ ha comenzado a hacer su efecto.

Me levanto pues sé que ya no voy a dormirme otra vez.

Quiero escribir algo, y como mi ordenador está aún en la maleta acabo por vaciarla del todo, y en el momento en el que enciendo el portátil las ideas que, hace unos minutos, rondaban por mi cabeza han desaparecido junto con mi sueño.

El “maldito Facebook”, como lo llamo yo siempre, es lo que abro, a continuación. Me asusto cuando veo que en mis mensajes tengo unos veinte, todos son de mis amigos. La mayoría me preguntan si estoy loca y solo dos de me desea sea mucha suerte. Me río en bajo ante la osadía de mis amigos, yo me pregunté lo mismo hace unos días, pero llegué a la conclusión de que si había encontrado un trabajo tan lejos era por alguna razón. ( _Y en cierto modo no iba tan desencaminada, pero eso ya es otra historia.)_

La mañana llega y me encuentra dormida encima del teclado de mi ordenador, noto la marca de cada una de las teclas en mi mejilla derecha, duele, demasiado.

Me encamino hacia la nevera y cuando la abro recuerdo que no tengo nada de comida en ella. Mis tripas hacen un ruido de descontento.

Recuerdo que debajo de donde vivo hay un 7-11 así que, por mi propio bien, decido ir a comprar comida. Ni me molesto en vestirme y colocándome las zapatillas de la calle encima del pijama me dirijo hacia la calle por las escaleras.

Me encuentro a Jun en la tienda, el japonés me mira de arriba abajo y sonríe al ver mi apariencia casera. Él va en pijama, igual que yo, pero en lugar de converse lleva sandalias en sus pies.

- _Ohayo_. Veo que te estás acostumbrando muy rápido a los hábitos japoneses –por supuesto que se refiere al hecho de que haya bajado a comprar en pijama.

- _Konnichiwa, Jun-chan_ –le saludo antes que nada-. Siempre había deseado venir a Japón y comprar leche con mi pijama de vaca.

Hacemos la compra juntos y nos separamos cuando llegamos al tercer piso. Quedo con él en empezar las clases en media hora o así mientras desayunamos.

Caliento agua para el ramen instantáneo después de colocar mi compra en los muebles de la cocina, y el timbre suena avisándome que Chiba ya está aquí. He dejado la puerta abierta así que mi amigo entra en mi apartamento sin esperar a que yo salga a abrir.

Comemos el ramen mientras yo le explico la primera lección que le voy a enseñar de inglés. El chico está algo verde en el idioma, pero pone atención a todo lo que le explico y su mejor empeño en hacerlo bien.

Una hora después cambiamos posiciones y es ahora él quien me da las clases a mí. El idioma japonés me resulta algo más fácil que a Jun el inglés, pues más o menos tengo una buena base gracias a Takuya.

A las once de la mañana decidimos acabar. Mi amigo trabaja y yo debo ponerme a escribir.


	2. Hoyuelos y ojos rasgados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es domingo y como pienso actualizar esto todos los domingos vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Realmente el que siga actualizando aquí es para comprobar una cosa, pero si pasados unos capítulos nadie lee (oh, hola persona que resultó ser mi waifu) dejaré de subirlo y me pondré con el inglés seriamente...  
> Nada más que añadir.

**Capítulo**

**II**

**Hoyuelos y ojos rasgados.**

_ひとつ踏みしめよう雪を虹に変えて -_ _虹の雪 (Alice Nine)_

_Just step on it once, you will change the snow into a rainbow._

Es mi cuarto día en Tokio y no he salido por ella. Lo único que hago es darle clase a Jun, estudiar lo que él me explica de japonés y escribir el libro que debería haber acabado hace dos semanas para mi editorial en España.

Pero este cuarto día en Tokio va a ser el último que pasaré en casa. Takuya está en la ciudad y ha planeado con Jun e Ikari una visita a los lugares más emblemáticos y representativos del lugar.

Hemos quedado con nuestros amigos en la estación de metro que está en Shibuya, así que Jun me dirige hacia la de Harajuku. Realmente un barrio del otro no está tan lejos, pero a ninguno de los dos nos gusta el calor, hoy hace demasiado, y además vamos a pasar casi todo el día andando.

Cuando llegamos a Shibuya, a la estatua de Hachiko, los otros dos todavía no han llegado por lo tanto tenemos que esperarles. Como hemos estado juntos a casi todas las horas y no hay nada interesante para contarnos permanecemos en silencio.

Tan solo han pasado diez minutos cuando un grito de un chico rompe el momento “silencioso”. Conoce a mi acompañante y lo ha saludado con demasiada efusividad para un japonés, tanta que casi me deja sorda y consigue que me dé un infarto, así como causa que la gente que pasa por nuestro lado se nos quede mirando con extrañeza.

Observo al recién llegado, lo primero que llama mi atención es su pelo, corto y con flequillo, pero de un extraño color azul pálido tirando a blanco. Su cara es lo segundo en lo que me fijo, tiene un rostro bastante atractivo, sonrisa amplia que consigue hacerse más interesante a causa de los dos pronunciados hoyuelos que le salen, su nariz es más bien chata y sus ojos son algo rasgados, no tanto para un asiático. Debajo de su labio lleva un piercing con una bola negra. Va vestido informal, con camiseta de manga corta negra y amplia, unos _legins_ blancos y negros, y unas zapatillas de deporte también de color oscuro.

El chico tarda un rato en darse cuenta de que Jun está acompañado. Dirige su sonriente mirada hacia mí, y me hace una pequeña reverencia que imito. Su voz tiene un matiz aniñado pero es bonita y confiada. Su nombre es Takeru y está más que encantado de conocerme.

Raramente alguien a quien acabo de conocer consigue sacarme dos o tres palabras aparte de mi nombre. Con Takeru es prácticamente imposible no emocionarse hablando. Su alegre verborrea es pegadiza y antes de que pueda darme cuenta le he contado toda mi vida en prosa. Además de simpático es también buen oyente, asiente e interrumpe cuando es necesario.

Ikari y Takuya llegan en el momento en que mi nuevo conocido me dice que es profesor de Educación Física, y que los viernes por la noche suele cantar en un grupo de música.

La soleada Shibuya es un lugar enorme y llena de gente que va hacia todas partes sin mirar a nadie en particular. Cada ciudadano de Tokio va sumido en sus pensamientos o hablando con las personas con las que van. Pero aún así se vuelven a mirarnos cuando Takeru pega un grito por algo que ha visto, así como cuando Chiba se pierde y tenemos que buscarlo a gritos, pero solo nos miran unos segundos y vuelven a concentrarse en sus asuntos. Comienza a gustarme cada vez más esta ciudad y este país, pues a nadie parece importarle demasiado lo que hagan unos desconocidos.

No solo me gusta la gente, la ciudad también es hermosa, a pesar de tanta gente y ruido.

Me voy enamorando poco a poco de Tokio y su gente.

Pasamos por delante de una callejuela repleta de _love hotels_. Me enseñan un montón de Centros Comerciales por fuera… A todo lo miro con interés y asiento varias veces comprendiendo lo que me explican.

Lo único que no me gusta es el calor que cada vez se va haciendo más y más asfixiante a medida que vamos andando.

El mediodía llega rápidamente, más por mi compañía que por otra cosa, y cuando lo hace decidimos parar a comer algo. Estamos hambrientos y cansados de tanto andar, lo que es normal después de la caminata que nos hemos pegado.

Así como el primer día comemos ramen, típico japonés, hoy comemos hamburguesa, típico americano.

Después de pedir y dirigirnos a una mesa libre donde quepamos todos Ikari y Takeru se paran a hablar con un chico moreno a quien solamente miro de paso. Me siento con Jun y Takuya que comentan algo sobre la acompañante del desconocido. Observo por la ventana, a modo de nerviosismo, mientras bebo un poco de coca cola.

Una vez estamos todos juntos comenzamos a comer. Escucho, a medias, la conversación de mis amigos, piensan llevarme a visitar algo que no conozco ni entiendo qué es, y al parecer Takuya no puede venir porque debe volver a Kioto.

Sigo mirando por la ventana mientras me como mi hamburguesa.

Por una extraña razón tengo que volver mi mirada hacia delante, detrás de Takeru, al chico que yo no conozco y que parece que me está mirando.  Sonríe, y un pequeño hoyuelo se forma en una de sus mejillas. Al final me pongo nerviosa y centro mi atención, por fin, en lo que los demás dicen. Intento olvidar la no tan extraña sensación que me ha causado esa sonrisa.

El silencio se ha apoderado de mí.

Takeru, a pesar de ser el último que me ha conocido, se da cuenta de que algo me ocurre pues no he hablado nada desde que nos hemos sentado a la mesa.

-Haru-chan, ¿estás bien? –pregunta colocando su rostro muy cerca del mío.

Asiento lentamente intentando no sonrojarme. Los demás dirigen sus miradas hacia mí. No me gusta ser el centro de atención de la gente, me pongo nerviosa con rapidez y acabo por hacer algo torpe.

Me llevo la pajita a la boca y bebo coca cola mientras vuelvo a mirar a la gente pasar por Shibuya.

El chico de pelo azul aún intenta animarme “hablando” un poco de español. Debo admitir que consigue que me ría y casi se me mete el líquido gaseoso por la nariz. Comienzo a toser incontrolablemente.

Mis cuatro amigos se han levantado de la mesa, Takuya me da golpecitos en la espalda, Ikari me mira asustado, Chiba se ha colocado a mi lado con cara de preocupación y Takeru se disculpa por haberme hecho reír de ese modo. Yo, intentando quitarle importancia, niego entre toses. Noto cómo mi temperatura sube rápidamente y también siento una mirada sobre mí; el desconocido me observa.

Cuando ya se me ha pasado la tos incontrolable recogemos nuestras bandejas de comida y salimos a la calle.

Takuya, como tiene que irse, coge un taxi y me deja en manos de los tres japoneses.

-Me gusta la gente que habla español –me dice Takeru-. Es una de las razones por las que he decidido venir hoy y así conocerte.

-Gra-gracias, supongo –lo mío no son las conversaciones, y menos en japonés.

Mientras vamos a visitar aquello de lo que hablaban de la comida nos ponemos al día con los estrenos cinematográficos que queremos ver. Incluso quedamos en ir a ver todas aquellas películas que nos interesan en común.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino tengo que mirar hacia arriba, el edificio es grande, casi todos en Tokio lo son, los colores que más predominan son el plateado y amarillo, así como un poco el rojo. Es una tienda de discos de unos nueve pisos, es la filial japonesa de la tienda de discos americana Tower Records. Nunca he visto algo semejante en España, pues con internet la mayoría de los sitios donde vendían cedes cerraron hace tiempo, o son tan pequeñas que no destacan.

Deciden dejarme entrar, para algo me han traído.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde ahí dentro. Recorriendo cada piso con detenimiento, escuchando discos al azar. Al final Takeru y yo acabamos por comprarnos tres cada uno, los grupos que elije mi amigo son sus favoritos pero yo a penas conozco alguna canción de los que he cogido, me han gustado tanto al escucharlos que decido hacerme con ellos.

Hace mucho que no me divierto como hoy, la compañía no puede ser mejor, y encima he descubierto grupos de música japoneses que prometen mucho. Es agradable tener amigos que se lo pasan mejor comprando discos que ropa. Por desgracia la mayoría de los que tengo en España no son de ese tipo de personas, a excepción de unos pocos a los que les gusta el manganime como a mí. Además, hay que añadir el hecho de que, aquí, todos son chicos, en casa la mayoría son chicas, y se nota la diferencia.

Algo poco más de las nueve de la noche nos separamos en la estación de metro de Shibuya. Jun y yo nos despedimos de los otros dos y volvemos juntos a casa, _como acabará siendo costumbre._

 

Esta noche no puedo dormir a penas, no consigo relajarme y mis pensamientos recorren mi subconsciente sin descanso. Pruebo a escuchar música de distintos tipos pero el sueño no llega. El KPop hace que me den ganas de ponerme a bailar; el resto hay ratos en los que consigue hacerme llorar incontrolablemente; y ni siquiera Dir en grey, a quienes solía escuchar siempre que volvía a casa en el autobús para poder dormirme un rato, consigue nada.

Termino por ponerme a ver un dorama para así controlar un poco más el entendimiento del japonés, y es esto lo que acaba por hacer que me quede completamente dormida.

Esta vez evito apoyar mi cara sobre el teclado de mi portátil.

Es mi móvil el que me despierta por la mañana, aún sin abrir mis ojos contesto a quien sea el que me está llamando.

-¿Akiko? –es la voz de Chiba, me habla en japonés y cree que se ha confundido al llamar.

-Jun, Jun-chan, soy yo. Todavía no estoy acostumbrada a contestar _moshi-moshi_ y siempre acabo usando el correspondiente en mi idioma. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? Llevo como una hora llamándote al timbre, al teléfono y no contestas. ¿Sabes que son las doce de la mañana?

-¿Qué? –me sorprendo, y miro el reloj de mi móvil, es cierto.

-Ábreme, por favor, estoy en tu puerta.

Salgo fuera sin ni siquiera fijarme en qué es lo que llevo puesto. Cuando abro a Jun lo primero que veo no es la mirada de mi bajito amigo, sino la del chico del McDonald’s de ayer. Oigo un carraspeo y miro a Jun.

-Akiko, ¿qué manera de abrirle a alguien la puerta más extraño es este? ¿En bragas?

Al principio me quedo en shock, y unos segundos después repito las palabras de mi amigo en mi cerebro y una vez las ha procesado me doy cuenta de que solo llevo una camiseta y mi ropa interior. El color sube por mis mejillas rápidamente, así como una sensación febril me recorre de los pies a la cabeza. El desconocido sonríe, Jun mueve su cabeza en negación, y yo no sé dónde meterme, incluso estoy llorando de la vergüenza.

-Lo… siento… -contesto cuando se me pasa y limpio mis lágrimas con la palma de la mano.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, no pasa nada. ¿Conoces a Yuu Shiroyama? –me pregunta Jun dándome una lata de té verde caliente, pasando a mi apartamento y dejándome a solas con el otro japonés.

-Hola –saluda tímidamente-. Bo… bonita camiseta.

Vaya dos nos hemos juntado.

La escena no puede ser más cómica, y si aún puede llegar a ser más no me apetece saberlo.

-Encantado de conocerte.

 _Sí, claro. A mí y a mis bragas,_ pienso.

-Pasa –le digo y el asiente.

No puedo evitar sentirme observada por Shiroyama mientras me pongo mis pantalones del pijama, y eso consigue hacerme sentir torpe.

Si lo miras desde muy lejos puede parecerte una mujer, y aún de cerca es un poco femenino pero su voz es grave y algo ronca. Desprende olor a cigarrillos mentolados. Su pelo negro lo lleva corto por delante y largo por detrás, lo lleva medio sujeto medio suelto, y el flequillo a un lado le tapa el ojo. Viste completamente de negro. El rostro serio se le ilumina cuando sonríe, así como también su mirada.

Me miran mientras como arroz y me bebo el té que Jun me ha dado antes. Shiroyama se enciende un cigarro después de preguntarme si me importa y haber esperado a que yo niegue con la cabeza.

El silencio se hace en la habitación. Ninguno de los tres habla. Es un silencio bastante incómodo, sobre todo por mi parte que no sé qué hacer, al parecer, en presencia del hombre que está delante de mí fumando.

No recuerdo cómo hemos decidido quedarnos en casa, pero ya da igual. Tal vez tiene algo que ver el hecho de que cuando vamos a salir comienza a llover fuera. Llamamos a Takeru e Ikari, los invitamos a venir, solo puede venir el segundo, pues el otro tiene una clase que dar.

Comimos en mi apartamento por no movernos más que nada, y luego acabamos viendo el anime _Another_ en mi pequeño ordenador portátil, no tengo televisión y nadie quiere bajar al piso de Chiba.

El suelo acaba siendo demasiado duro e incómodo, así que nos movemos a la cama. Jun e Ikari, quienes están más cerca el uno del otro, gritan de vez en cuando en los momentos “sangrientos”, al final se tapan los ojos entre sí, más bien de forma intencionadamente cómica, y Shiroyama y yo no podemos parar de reír. Si los dos amigos no gritan o hacen el idiota, nosotros discutimos sobre quién de los protagonistas del anime era mejor, si Misaki o Koichi.

En la oscuridad de la habitación se me ha olvidado la parálisis, y no puedo evitar hablar y comentar todo lo que veo.

Así que espero que esto vaya mejorando poco a poco, o si no voy a acabar teniendo que rechazar las invitaciones del resto de mis amigos para salir si Shiroyama también va. No quiero que el chico piense que algo malo pasa con él.


End file.
